


You'll Be Safe With Me

by itjustsortofhappend



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Safe Haven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustsortofhappend/pseuds/itjustsortofhappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to free yourself of the people that harm you. But maybe harming them isn't the answer. Now he's running. Running to somewhere safe where no one can ever find him. But when he sees those hypnotized eyes and smile that can absolutely melt anyone to pieces he can't help but think, maybe I want to be found.</p>
<p>~Based off the movie/book Safe Haven~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.- Hey guys! Well this is my very first attempt at writing a fic! I really hope you like it! And I'd really appreciate any feedback, ideas, suggestions, ect. If you wanna contact me another way come to my tumblr: it-just-sortof-happend.tumblr.com 
> 
> This fic is based of the movie/novel Safe Haven which I went to see this weekend and absolutely loved it and I thought it would make a great Larry fic. So thanks again and enjoy!
> 
> Word Count: about 2,308

" No! No, please don't! Stop It! Let go! LET GO OF ME PLEASE! "

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please let go your hurting me. Please," the young lad pleas. Tears and blood colliding while they run down his face in large red blobs.

"Fine, but don't think you won't pay for this later, you little prick "

The older male leans down to press his lips against the younger lads. His fat, cold lips pressing against the younger ones own warm, slim pink ones, which makes him twich with disgust. The man gets up from his position on top of the slightly younger male. He lifts himself off the kitchen floor and walks out the door without another word, probably out for another drink even though its early enough for the sun to still be out.

The younger boy still lies on the floor, tears streaming down his face. Each one racing down his porcline cheeks in ragged lines. He lifts himself to sit upright and leans on the wall against the dishwasher. His head immediatly falls to his lap, thin arms wrap around his knees, hugging them tightly. He minds no attention to the gash on his forehead from when he was pushed and hit it against the table corner. He's used to the pain by now.

Hours pass like that. He sits unmoved on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. "When did I let my life get like this" he thinks to himself. A knock on the door jerks him out of his faze and he turns to look at it, too scared to open it. He gets to his feet and his first instinct is to hide, but then he hears that familiar irish accent.

"Louis! Louis, buddy open up, its just me!"

Louis runs to the door shakily opening it. He quickly wraps his arms around the blond figure never wanting to let go. The other lad does the same cradeing Louis in his arms. Louis continues sobbing into Nialls shoulder, not caring that he's leaving snot and god knows what else on the shoulder of his friends shirt.

"Shh.." Niall coos, petting the back of Louis' head with his hand "Its okay. Your okay. Nothing gonna happen while I'm here, I promise. God Lou, what'd he do this time? Your shaking worse than a chihuahua."

Louis finally gathers himself and lets go of Niall. He backs away and Nialls eyes widen taking a good look at him for the first time since he first got there.

"Jesus! Lou! Look at that gash on your head, its enormous! Thats it, we're going to the hospital and then straight to the police! " Niall exclaims taking hold of Louis' wrist and pulling him towards the open door they're still standing by.

"No, Niall! Please, we can't " Louis slips his wrist out of Nialls grip and backs away.

" And why the hell not?! I swear Louis, its like you like being treated like this! What he does to you is not how a husbands suppose to treat you! This has gone on for far too long and both you and I have let it. This has to be put to a stop! "

" You dont understand! He is the police, and besides I deserve it. He tells me everyday and I believe him. I'm the one not being a good husband Niall. He puts a roof over my head and food in my mouth, sometimes literally, but my point is he should be able to do whatever he wants to me and I just need to shut up appreciate it "

" No, No you don't deserve it Lou. You are an incredible person and you most certainly do not deserve this. Nobody does. And if thats the issue then come live with me I don't mind if it means you never seeing that fat cunt again"

" I can't. He'll find me either way and things will just be worse. It's okay Niall I can handle it. It'll be fine, I promise"

" I sure hope so Lou"

 

But he was wrong, things weren't fine and he couldn't handle them. After Louis had shooed Niall out in fear of his husband, Brad, coming back and getting mad at seeing him interacting with someone else, he went on with his day pretending nothing had happend earlier. Brad returned late at night or very early in the morning, however you want to call it, and was as drunk as ever.

Brad practically broke his way into their house. nearly tearing the hinge off the door as he kicked it open. Louis was in the kitchen cleaning up the broken shards of plate that broke when they had their earlier argument when he heard the door bust open. He could smell the alchohol vibrating of Brads dingy shirt. The smell instantly traveled throughout the house, thick and nose stinging.

"LOUIS! LOOOOUIS! LOUIS YOU BITCH GET IN HErE RIGHT NOW " Brad screamed slurring his words.

Louis froze. Nothing good could come out of Brad being drunk. Especially not with him screaming extremely loud and kicking a door open.

Brad stumbled into the kitchen and saw Louis on his knees picking up the glass. Louis stared up at him. He was terribly frightened. Brad seemed especially violent and completely incapable of thought.

"THAT'S HOW I LIKE YOU, ON YOUR KNEES YOU FAG" he cackled horrendously tripping on air as he made his way over to Louis.

He ducked down and grabbed Louis' shirt collar scooping him up to meet him in the eye. Since Louis was much smaller, he was off the ground, his feet dangling helplessly seeking ground. He harshly banged Louis against the kitchen wall, still not letting go of him.

"Brad- let go" Louis managed to choke out.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?! NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO" Brad swiftly brought his fist up and connected it with Louis face.

He dropped him to the floor. Louis winced in pain bringing his own hand and delicately placing it on the already forming bruise on his cheek. He barely had enough time to inspect the damage before Brad was on him again straddling him against the cold tile floor.

"Brad- stop it! Bra-" 

He was cut of by the pounding of Brads fist on him stomach. Louis gave a audible unf with each punch given to him. Pain coursed through his body, he could feel his tan smooth skin coloring ugly shades of purple and green beneath his thin jumper. Louis started struggling back. He brought his hands up to Brads chest and with all his force tried pushing him off. It was no use though. Brad was too strong. Louis wasn't giving up though. He brought his own fist and connected it with Brads jaw. A loud crack sounded with it. Brad seemed unfazed though, he just kept punching and slapping Louis. Cries of pain sounded from Louis swollen and broken mouth.

"THAT'S HOW I LIKE TO HEAR YOU! COME ON IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? DON'T BE A PUSSY, FIGHT BACK!"

Louis clawed at Brads face, he managed to get one of his legs free from under Brad and tried to knee him in the stomach. Brad rolled of Louis with a loud thump on the floor. As quickly as he could Louis scattered on his knees, hastily crawling to the kitchen door. He didn't trust his legs were strong enough for running, they were still numb from the weight of Brad straddling him. He was almost there. Just a few more inches. You can make it. Louis crawled as fast as he could, he didn't care if his flesh was tearing on the broken glass that was still on the floor, he needed to get out. Just as he was at the door, about to stand and swing it open, a rough hand yanked him back. He landed on the floor again, Brad right on his feet.

"Louis, baaabyyyy. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Louis. You forgive me right? I mean you can't blame me. It's your fault anyways, everything is your fault. That mean you forgive me right?"

Louis relaxed a bit. Brads grip on his ankle had loosen a bit but he was still unsure if he could make a run for it.

"Yes. Yes Brad, I forgive you. It is all my fault. I'm sorry." he choked out, half saying it to calm Brad down the other half almost believing him again.

You couldn't blame Louis. After so many years of vocal abuse you start to believe the harsh words thrown at you.

When he first met Brad he was 18. He was at a Uni party and a mutual friend of theirs introduced them. One thing he forgot to mention was that Brad was a total psycho. On their first couple of dates Brad was the complete package. He was funny, sweet, smart, oh and fit. Very fit. He was build like a god. Broad shoulders, rock hard abs, biceps to die for. Everything was great and they were stupidly in love. They would rarely get into arguments but when they did Brad was completely out of control. He would throw things and break whatever was in sight but he would always apologize in the end, and he never hurt Louis so what harm could come? But then again he was so stupidly in love he was blinded to the things Brad could do. After almost 2 years of dating Brad proposed and they got married in the states. Like a normal couple they bought a house together and lived happily. They moved to London and Brad joined the police force, something he always wanted to do. One night, Brad came home more drunk than usual. Louis was asleep and woke up when he felt Brads large figure plump onto the bed. He tried to go back to sleep but Brad started getting handsy. He tried to push Brad off but it was no use, he was drunk and stronger than ever. Louis tried to convince himself it was an accident. I mean it wasn't really rape, right? They were married and married couples had rough sex sometimes...right? Brad had apologized and things were okay again. Except, not really. Brad came home drunk more frequently after that. And on more than one occasion had he caught Brad with alcohol in his water bottle. Then the hitting and harsh exchange of words started building up gradually. Louis was determined to leave, he had already packet up his suitcase and everything. He was in the living room with his bags when Brad came home. Drunk as usual. He screamed and hit Louis. Then he grabbed the sharpest thing he could find and pointed it at his neck. Brad swore he would kill himself if Louis left and Louis didn't doubt it. Brad was crazy and he needed help but he knew he would never accept it. So he was stuck. Louis felt so lonely and felt like he had no one to confide in. He met Niall one day while he was grocery shopping. Niall saw the bruises that adorned Louis arms and neck and asked what happend. Louis was so desperate for someone to talk to, he told Niall everything. Niall listened and he and Louis instantly became friends, Louis swore him into secrecy though. Niall was someone Louis could confide and trust in. He was the closest thing Louis had considering he didn't really talk to his family anymore and was so far away from them. He didn't want them to worry he always thought he could handle things himself. Boy, was he wrong.

" WHY WON'T YOU FORGIVE ME LOUIS? I GAVE EVERYTHING TO YOU" Brads harsh drunk voice snaps Louis back into the cruel reality he's living.

" what? Brad, I said yes I forgi-"

Louis was cut off by Brads meaty hands wrapping around his neck. 'This is going to far' Louis thought to himself. He knew immediately he had to do something or Brad was going to end up killing him. Brads grip kept getting tighter around Louis neck, visible finger marks being colored in clearly on his neck. Louis flared his hands around looking for anything to grip onto. His finger grasped a large piece of broken plate that was surely pointed. Before he knew it, he was digging the shard into Brads hip. Brad rolled of with a loud cry of pain. Louis hastily got to his feet and ran to his bed room.

'Clothes. Money. Jacket. Run.' he thought to himself while running up the stairs.

Louis threw the bedroom door open and tore the pillow case of his pillow. He ran to his sock drawer and yanked it open digging to the back where he kept extra money hidden in his sock. He ran to his closet and yanked whatever clothes he could grab off their hanger and shoved them in his pillow case. He retreated down stairs cautiously, looking around ever corner and flinching at every sound. He ran out the front door onto the street making a run for it down the road. He was shaking and bloody all over where could he go?

'Nialls' Louis immediately thought and started with all his force running towards the flat complex two blocks away. He banged on the door impatiently, praying Niall would be home.

"GEEZ CALM DOWN" Nialls voice rang through they door. " For fucks sakes who is i- Lou? Oh my god Lou what happend- wha-" Niall panicked seeing Louis in his current state. His hands were stained red and jeans ripped and bloody as well. His knees were scraped and bruises evident on every inch of his body.

"Holy crap Lou. What did you do"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm not too happy with this chapter. I kinda just wanted to whip it out before school started and I hopefully still leave you guys interested. CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER PROMISE! All feedback is appreciated! Your opinions are what make my world go round! K, I'll let you read now... 
> 
> Word Count: 1324

Silence filled Niall's apartment, to the point where even the quietest buzz of the lights seemed deafening. It was about 4:00 am now and the sky was still pitch black. They both sat on the small couch side by side, Niall trying to process what Louis had told him and Louis still stricken with fear and guilt at what he'd done. He had changed his clothes into ones that Niall lent him and took a steaming shower. His skin was still patterned with colorful bruises and the hand marks still wrapped around Louis neck like a painful necklace that would be there forever. He had bandaged his knees and other parts of his body that he'd scraped and put ointment where it was needed. Now he was just a clean, sore, sorry, painful mess.

"What are you going to do" Niall finally spoke up. Thank goodness for that Louis thought. If he had to go another second in silence he might just jump off the balcony.

"I have no idea." Louis croaked.

"Do you think you killed him?"

"I- I couldn't tell. He just...laid there... when I went back down stairs I didn't hear anything"

"I sure hope you did"

"Niall! I could go to jail if I did! I could end up even worse than if I were with him!" He said, voice shaking and tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"No you won't, I would help you out. And for all he did to you, I do hope he's dead and rotting in hell as we speak"

"No Niall, there would be no way out for me. There IS no way out for me."

"Yes there is."

"What are yo-"

"You're leaving this town." Niall interrupted. "I want you to leave Louis. Leave and never come back, he can't search the whole country for you and this is our chance to set you free Lou."

"But what if he does find me? What will happen then Niall? I stabbed him, if not killed him! The police would find me either way because I'm a murderer!" Louis didn't try to reserve his tears anymore. They cascaded down his face for the 3rd time today, it seemed like they already had a familiar route from Louis eyes to his chin.

"No they won't! We'll give you a makeover. Dye and cut your hair, put some coverup on those bruises. You'll be a different person! No one will recognize you!"

"You really think that'll work?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't! We need to do it now though. We need to get you on the next train out of here and somewhere no one would think of looking for you."

"Where could I possibly go?" Louis said still not making eye contact with Niall. He wasn't truly convinced this plan would work but a part of him would just do anything to get away from the miserable life he was living.

"Well, the next train out is at 5:15am to Lancaster. So you'd have about 30 minutes to get ready."

Louis looked over at Niall and saw that he had grabbed is laptop off the coffee table in front of him and placed it on his lap. "Where's that?" He finally spoke.

"Exactly, its almost across the country and there are a lot of stops to get there so no one would know where you could be. Now, come on. My neighbor, Lou is a stylist, she probably has some hair dye and can cut your hair. We have to be quick though, the police might already be looking for you." Niall explained, pulling him off the couch and leading him out the door and into the hallway.

Niall's neighbor, Lou, was a nice lady. She didn't ask many questions. She simply cut Louis feathered fringe in silence and gave him a razor to shave his long grown stubble away. They didn't have time to dye it though as it would take longer and they were running short on time. Louis was internally grateful for that, he wasn't to keen on enduring so much change. He wanted to keep as much of himself as he could. She gave Louis brown colored contacts he could dispose of as soon as he got where he was going and covered up his bruises and sent them on their way.

Niall drove Louis to the train station and parked at the front. He turned to him and gave him a gentle hug, not wanting to harm Louis. "Call me when you get there okay? Be safe, Lou." Niall said, tears forming on his eyes.

He could feel Nialls shakey breath on his neck. It made him want to cry so bad because Niall really was the one person who helped him through this whole situation. He considered him a guardian angel. Louis truly would be insane if he didn't have Niall. "Thank you so much, Niall. For everything. Without you, I don't think I would be here today. You've really kept me strong" Louis finally said still embracing him. "I'm gonna miss you so much." Louis said squeezing him tighter. Hey, just because he was fragile didn't mean Niall was!

A tear escaped Niall's eye and he finally let go of Louis to wipe it off. "Ah you big sap!" Niall teased wiping at his tear stained cheeks. Louis gave him a small smile. Niall turned serious again as he spoke, "but really Lou, you'll be okay now. Your the bravest person I've ever know and you deserve a happy life. Now go get it."

With that they gave each other a final hug and Louis bolted out the car door to the station ticket window. He pulled up his hood trying his best to conceal his face.

"Uh... One ticket to Lancaster." He told the booth man not making eye contact.

"Wow! Traveling far, eh? Have family there? It's a pretty place been there once." The man said printing off Louis ticket.

"Yeah" Louis lied trying to end the conversation as quick as possible. He was starting to get jumpy again. Thought raced through his head 'what if I get caught, what if he finds me, what if I killed him' he shut his mind up when he saw the man handing him his ticket.

"Well, enjoy!" The man said totally oblivious to what was going on.

Louis snatched the ticket and started walking towards the terminal. He was already inside the bus when he began to hear the quiet murmur of police sirens approaching the station. His stomach dropped and he couldn't help but cower in his seat. He brought his knees up to his chest and tried his best to conceal his face in them. The old lady next to him gave him a curious look. He could hear the police men banging on the doors of the other buses. Soon enough the banging reached his bus door and he heard the driver and cop conversing. Louis whole world seemed to crash at that moment. It wasn't just any voice talking to the driver. It was the voice of the man that had screamed at him countless times. The voice that made him cry everyday, made him wish he were dead. The voice that once spoke such sweet words to him but he now despised with all his heart.

"Sure just make it quick, I'm on a schedule here." The driver said.

Louis heard the footsteps approaching his seat. He held his breath. Maybe if he was silent and didn't move, God would give him some kind of invisibility power.

....or maybe not.

"Sir, I'm going to need to ask you to take off your hood." He heard Brads angry, sober and very much alive voice say.

'This is it' Louis thought frozen in place, still concealing his face. 'My life ends today' he slowly began to turn towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Yay! Chapter 2 done! Hope you enjoyed the suspense at the end! You might be surprised at what actually happens next chapter...DUN DUN DUNNN! For those of you wondering what Louis looked like before his make over is how he looked like during x factor: fringe, boyish, innocent + a hint of a manly stubble. Now he looks like his present self. HARRY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Sorry for such a long wait!!! I have a terrible cold and I was so busy with school but I promise I'll update faster next time. As always thanks for reading! This takes off right where we left off! And again, comments are appreciated and feedback is amazing!!! oh and I just realized I made a HUGE mistake with telling you guys my misspelled tumblr URL, if you want to contact me my real tumblr is 
> 
> It-just-sortof-happened.tumblr.com

'Kill me now. Please, just make it quick' Louis thought as he slowly continued to unwind from his huddle. He suddenly felt a warm nimble hand push him back into position. Before he could process any thoughts he heard a frágil voice speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't mind him. This is my grandson, he's bit autistic and police really terrify him, as you can see. So if you don't mind backing away a bit.." He heard the owner of the hand say as she still kept her grasp on him. Louis could clearly tell it was the old lady next to him. Her voice was soft but firm and had a manipulative edge to it that could convince an adult to believe in Santa. From the little glances he shot her before he was in this whole mess, Louis saw she looked like a very frail lady. She seemed harmless and definitely not a liar, guess everyone has their surprises.

"Excuse me, but- I'll be on my way," Brad hesitated, clearly unsure but not wanting to waste his time when he could be searching the other buses for Louis.

Brad was many things; manipulative, violent, obsessive, but stupid wasn't one of them. He had gotten in trouble a couple times at work for unnecessary aggressiveness towards convicts and he wasn't about to get into a quarrel with an old lady and her autistic grandson. So he quickly left and ran to the other buses he hadn't checked. This little unauthorized search could already cause him trouble at work for abusing his power to stop all the buses, he wasn't going to risk another.

Louis heard Brads steps retreat and the bus door open and shut again. The bus continued to move and he felt the warm hand retreat. He stayed still in shock. What the hell just happened? An old lady, who Louis had never met in his life, had just saved him from being caught by his abusive husband who he stabbed and ran away from. The whole situation seemed like something out of a movie. Especially the part where his husband seemed to have crawled back from the fires of Hell and seemed completely fine.

"He's gone now sweetheart, your okay now," He heard her voice whisper to him.

Louis could feel his heart still racing like it had just run a full marathon without stoping and his palms were still clammy and clenched into a protective fist. After a while of just sitting still he finally felt his heart slow and sat up to turned to her. She stared right back, her clear gray eyes full of sympathy and understanding, but Louis didn't know why, how could she understand everything he has been through?

" I- why did you- thanks?" he was so confused about this whole thing and his mouth was suddenly very dry. He realized he hadn't eaten in almost a whole day. But for some reason it didn't bother him right now. He felt relief wash over him as he realised he was now safe, free.

The shocked and utter confusion must have been evident in his voice for the old lady just gave him a slight smile.

"Oh sweetie, no need to thank me.You remind me a lot of myself, you know. Your eyes are always so full of fear and caution. Your heart is filled with betrayal and torture. Always having that feeling of a bird trapped inside its cage just waiting for a day when you will get a chance to escape the prison that some call home. You were trembling so much when you heard his voice. I knew you weren't the bad guy, then. Don't you worry sweetheart. I promise, your heart eventually heals. Don't tie your heart to someone who has not loved you. Let it go. It might hurt a little at first but it gets better, remember something has to be bad to become better. You never forget who you really are, no matter how many nights you stay awake trying to. You're a beautiful wonderful person and you will get through this."

Louis didn't know what to say. His eyes started watering and his emotions just came crumbling in. When he was at home all those sleepless nights, while Brad was out drinking, he always thought there would be no escape. This is my life and its always going to be this way, he would think. He didn't know of anyone else who was ever abused and he felt it was because everyone who was, was just hidden away, never to be seen again. He didn't think anyone could ever escape this and no one would even care if he just dropped off the face of the earth. He thought about it more often than not, but he knew he'd never have the guts to actually do it. He would just go on with his days cleaning in a miserable silence, then cooking, trying to make sure everything tasted exactly right for Brad so he wouldn't get mad, then if it was a good day Brad would come home from work semi sober and just let him go to sleep. Not that he ever slept now, he would just cry silently in bed losing hope with every minute that passed.

He cried quietly into his hands, not wanting to cause another scene. He felt warm arms wrap around him. He had never been so greatful for a stranger in his whole life than he was now. He had forgotten what it was to be love and feel cared for. In that moment he missed his mum and her hugs. She would always hug him with so much love and that was something Louis forgot existed anymore. He missed his sisters, and their loudness and joy that always filled the house when they laughed. He doesn't know if they still think about him or if they're okay and that's what hurts the most. What if he's just another speck of dust to their world now.

"Once your out, it gets better. I promise. Don't give up, you've made it so far. The only thing that could stop you now is you"

\--------------------------------------------------

The rest of the bus drive was a calm one. He talked to Eden, he learned was her name, about her life and how she over came all the trauma. She ran away from her husband and lived in the streets for awhile. She collected enough change and moved to London. She worked at a restaurant and met her new husband there. The got to know each other and Eden told him her story, he said that he would never hurt her and she'd always be safe with him as long he lived. They got married and lived their lives happy together. She was now 72 yrs old. Her husband died last month in Lancaster, while they were on vacation. She was going back to be with him.

Throughout it all Louis listen and spoke occasionally. He liked having another persons presence there, he missed being able to talk to someone and know they wouldn't judge you or hit you if you said the wrong thing.

The bus stopped and it seemed like they were at a rest stop at some port.

"Where are we?" Louis asked Eden who was gathering her purse up.

"Ellesmere Port, dear. We stop here for 30 minutes. Lets everyone stretch a little and get something to eat."

"Oh. It's nice here, weather's really warm compared to London." Louis noted as they stepped off the bus. He breathed in the salty ocean air and smiled up at the blue sky. Eagles circled the clouds and soared around freely. He really liked it here Louis decided. Everything felt so open, so free. He watched as people walked merrily around looking so happy and so unconcerned with with what happened outside their little humble town.

"Well I'm going into the restaurant, care to join?" Eden said, interrupting his thoughts. He turned to look at her and saw she was already making her way over to the small fish shack by the port.

"Um... I think I'm going to stay here" Louis called after her. His stomache protested at his responce but he was too hypnotized by the clear waves washing in and out of the coast to care.

After about 10 minutes he decided to go into the gas station shop which looked more like a beach house turned into a convinient store.

Little bells that adorned the top of the door chimed as he walked in. He walked towards the refrigerators and grabbed a water and then a bag of crisp as he made his way over to the register. A little girl with curly hair and beautiful tan skin stood behind the counter sitting on a stool coloring. She looked up as Louis approched.

"Hi! I'm Lexi!" she said cheerily smiling a bright open mouthed smile at Louis which revealed her two missing front teeth.

"Well hi there Lexi!" Louis said admiringly smiling back.

"Will this be it for you?" she said trying her best to sound professional, but Louis found it absolutely endearing. She hopped off her stool and reached to grab one of the items to scan.

"um... yes it will."

"Thanks Lex, I'll take it from here" another voice aproaching said.

Louis whipped around and saw a man about his age- if not younger, coming towards them. He stepped behind the counter and grabbed Lexi to plop here back on her stool.

The man had luscious chocolate curls for hair that sweeped freely across his head and a lanky- but very toned- body. He was tall but not abnormally tall and his eyes were astonishingly captivating. They were a green like no other. They matched the the trees and the leaves during summer and the seaweed that would float in from the blue ocean.

The crunching of a bag of crisp being grabbed broke him out of his trance of staring at the boy.

"Crisp!" the man said scanning the item and tossing it over to Lexi who easily caught.

"Crrrrisp!" Lexi reaffirmed packing it into a small paper bag.

"and water" the man said once again tossing it over. His voice was deep and soothing, something Louis hadn't heard in a man in a long time.

"wather!" Lexi said slurring over her two missing front teeth.

"Is that it?" the man looked up to meet Louis eyes and smiled. His smile is really beautiful, Louis thought. Well really everything about the man had something to it that he couldn't really put his finger on.

"Uh...yeah."

"I'm Harry by the way, and I see you've met my daughter Lexi." he said abruptly scooping her up and tickling her, sending Lexi into a fit of giggles.

"Well, nice to meet you Harry and Lexi" Louis said simply smiling at the father daughter interaction.

"You come with the bus?" Harry said signaling towards they bus still parked outside filling up the tank.

"Yeah" Louis said trying to seem like he was ending the conversation. It's not like he didn't want to talk to Harry its just that with all that's gone on in his life the last thing he needs is someone trying to pick in on his life.

"Yeah we get a lot of tourist out here so I didn't know if you were one of them or... anyways! I've probably been keeping you" Harry said quickly apparently noticing Louis body language.

Louis gave him a slight reassuring smile that was friendly but confirmed Harrys suspicions.

"That'll be 5.20" Harry said looking down to the cash box, he could feel his cheeks burning up. Here he was trying to flirt, if you could even call that flirting- which most people would just call it doing their job, with a tourist that clearly just wanted his food. He probably thinks I'm annoying, Harry pouted to himself.

"Here you are" Louis said sliding the money across the counter.

"and here YOU are" Lexi suddenly spoke up again handing Louis the bag.

"Why thank you little miss. It was nice meeting you." Louis said looking down at Lexi who just smiled brightly back. "You too Harry" Louis said staring back up to try to sneak a peek at those perfectly green eyes again. Harry looked up and gave him a shy smile.

"Same" he said more confidently now. He gave Louis a quick salute as he walked out.

As Louis was finally out of the shop he saw people starting to gather back up on the bus. He started walking toward it but stopped in his tracks.

"You coming?" he heard Eden voice suddenly beside him.

"Uh... actually, you know, I think I'm gonna stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Okay so this was probably a little boring but it'll get better PROMISE!!!! Again sorry for the very long wait. Also i just want to say this story will focus more around larry stylinson and not so much the one direction friendship. The other boys will still be in it but just not a lot. Another thing, this is BASED on Safe Haven but it won't be exactly the same. Also feel free to come talk to me about anything or leave comments! Im always on my tumblr(:

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.- Yay! Chapter 1 done!!! The chapters will be getting longer and more exciting I promise!!! Please send feedback and tell me if I should keep writing so I don't just sit here like an idiot writing when no ones even reading it. Thanks again, hope you liked!


End file.
